fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uriel (Starcross)
The third archangel, Uriel was created with a single purpose, to act as a weapon that would enforce Heaven's laws as the Archangel of Light. The leader of Heaven's police forces, intelligence agencies, and prison systems, Uriel is feared across both Heaven and Hell due to the countless atrocities she has committed. Backstory Uriel is the third archangel, formed from Yaldabaoth's magic and will, and instilled with the power of a dying star. She was created with a single purpose, to be a weapon that would enforce the laws formulated by her mother and eldest sister, to come down on any angel who turned their back on Heaven with harsh punishments, and to watch over all of Heaven with her keen eyes. As with her siblings, at this stage, Uriel was essentially a newborn, lacking any developed emotions or desires that were really her own. She lived only to enforce the law, and went about doing so robotically, setting up Heaven’s policing system and cooperating with her sisters to ensure Heaven’s status quo would never be threatened. She was given more direction than some of her younger sisters, and treated strictly and harshly by Yaldabaoth in the same manner that she was expected to treat those beneath her when they failed her or turned against her. Learning from example, Uriel turned this cruel treatment against those beneath her, becoming increasingly harsh and unforgiving over time, as Yaldabaoth praised her for her improvements. This praise went to her head, and Uriel, who had always thought that the punishments she given had been just, believed this with a greater and greater conviction. The cruelty she subjected her victims to was righteous and just, as her mother, the highest good in the world, had encouraged it, so why hold back? When Heaven went to war, though Uriel was meant to remain in Heaven watching over internal affairs, her desire to be useful as a weapon drove her to participate in many battles, as many as Abaddon. She was able to exploit her sight to observe Heaven even in the midst of combat, and so little escaped her notice. Over the course of these gruesome battles and her actions back home, Uriel’s dedication to her own cruelty grew into genuine sadism, for why wouldn’t she find glee in killing and torturing the unjust? For Uriel, life was simple, and always has been. All there is to do in her life is oversee the hunt for lawbreakers, something that she has excelled at, taking many steps on her own even after Yaldabaoth’s withdrawal. The duty she had as a weapon was all there was for Uriel, and in Yaldabaoth’s absence she simply turned herself over to Mastema, expecting to be wielded just as efficiently, if not more. Under Mastema’s direct control, Uriel was responsible for the creation of Angelic Intelligence, and oversees it as the leader of all Shepherds. She also discovered the true nature of her own inner world, Tartarus, and began to use it as a high-security prison for the worst of Heaven’s opponents. This was encouraged by Mastema, and so Tartarus grew in scope, becoming a pocket dimension that transcended even Uriel, an inner world that completely grew out of her. When Lucifer launched her rebellion, Uriel blamed herself for letting such a dangerous angel escape harsher punishment, and pushed herself to her limits in opposition to her, fighting her on several occasions, winning some and losing others. Much to her own shame, she lost their final battle, and the one to ultimately defeat Lucifer was not herself, but Abaddon, cleaning up after her mess. Ashamed, Uriel threw herself at self-improvement when the idea was brought up by Mastema, obsessively aiming to better herself and jumping into combat whenever possible. These experiences quickly gave her more practical experience in combat than any other archangel, becoming a masterful duelist. Lucifer was sealed deep within Tartarus by Mastema, in a seal far too complex for Uriel to understand, but it was Uriel’s duty to make sure she would never break out all the same. She did what she could to push through the seal and torture Lucifer whenever she could, subjecting her to horrific nightmares and torturous illusions day after day, entertaining herself with such petty vengeance, while patiently fantasizing about the day that she’d finally escape. The day Uriel could finally show her how much she’s improved. The day Uriel could finally correct her mistake and kill the King of Demons. Appearance When it comes to her siblings, Archangel Uriel is about average in height, but for most, she is still a towering individual, standing tall to make her authority and confidence clear. Though she may be tall, Uriel often appears to be shorter and smaller than she is thanks to a slender and even lanky figure. Even so, she is muscled from millennia spent waging wars and fighting for Heaven, but such things are never clear, as well-dressed as she is. Uriel's skin is a pale but warm brown, seemingly tinged with a hint of gold, and while she may be covered in scars, these are all left obscured by her clothing, with her face remaining spotless and perpetually unharmed. Her hair is coarse and straight, a dark, bloody red with sidelocks left to fall over her shoulders. Choppy bangs are parted to the left, and her hair hangs only a bit lower than her shoulders, glittering a more vibrant shade in bright light. These bangs frame Uriel's eyes, which are an intense slate grey, opened wide in constant vigilance. Her mouth is filled with the razor-sharp teeth of a brutal, animalistic predator, and can open up terrifyingly wide, much wider than she be possible given the shape of her face. Similarly, her hands and feet possess long, dangerously curved claws, painted a gold that reddens at the tip, appearing almost like the talons of a raptor. Something that only serves to deepen this similarity is Uriel's massive, powerful golden wings, in which silver eyes hide between the feathers all over, always watching. Her distinctive radiant halo has a slight red tint. Unsurprisingly for an angel, Uriel has a limited wardrobe, only really wearing two separate outfits for separate occasions. For formal events in Heaven, such as meetings and ceremonies, she wears a more traditional black tabard, with Heaven's insignia emblazoned over the front in gold, and long, wide, loose black sleeves. Over this, she wears an open, sleeveless white coat that's ornamented in a subtle gold. This formal wear is wrapped up with a simple pair of black pants. While Uriel has no problems with this outfit, her favored wear is her military outfit, which she wears while "on the job". To start, she wears a buttoned up white blazer with golden ornamentation, something that she will ultimately pull off when in a serious fight. Underneath this, Uriel wears a simple black waistcoat, and a red dress shirt with a black tie, tucked underneath her waistcoat. Though they may never be seen, as a swordswoman, she wears sturdy black wrist protectors. Her outfit is touched off by plain and serviceable white pants with a black belt, to which the sheath for her law is connected. Going against the formal air she's given off up to this point, for footwear, Uriel wears nothing more than simple red sneakers. Of course, as an angel, this is only a facade, and her true form is something altogether more monstrous and unfathomable. Rather than some tall human, the truest Uriel can only be described as a serpentine shape burning a searing hole in space, radiating heat and light, with only a dangling tail in place of legs. She can grow many pairs of arms at once, each bony and almost exoskeletal, while her featureless, smooth face impossibly turns to meet all directions at once, with her halo hovering right above. Three pairs of branching golden wings flank her, and her blindingly bright body is covered all over by glaring eyes. At the same time, three intersecting rings, looking kind of like larger halos, rotate around her in different directions, and the law that she wields shows its true form, a distortion in space that is turning at all angles and blazing as if set alight. Personality Moreso than anything else, what Uriel values and prides herself on is absolute, unflinching loyalty. As a weapon, she carries out Heaven's without the slightest hesitation or complaint, devoting her entire life to being the blade she was created to be. All across Heaven, she is regarded with equal adoration and fear by angels, who witness the kindness with which she treats the righteous and only hear of the cruelty with which she treats lawbreakers. Truthfully, Uriel is a monstrous sadist who exploits her high position to enact atrocities on a grand scale, but never unnecessarily, working in Heaven’s best interests and obeying her orders to the letter. So long as it does not cause trouble for Heaven, there is no torment too vile for its opponents and nothing wrong in enjoying these tortures. As much as she may enjoy this, the only fulfillment Uriel really needs is her duty. A sword will only ever be a sword, and will only ever kill. That's the way it is. To the righteous angels, Uriel is friendly, respectful, loving, and at times even doting, speaking to them with a casual familiarity, luring many into dropping their guards as they make the mistake of trusting her. The kindness and love she treats these angels with is entirely genuine, as Uriel sees them as the purest and greatest things in existence, bright lights that nothing else could ever compare to. However, it is easy to lose this adoration, as Uriel will grow to see any angel who exhibits repeated incompetence or stupidity as expendable liabilities. And as kind as she can be, Uriel is incredibly quick to suspicion, always keeping an eye out for irregularities and moving quickly when she has reason to intervene. Uriel's look on reality is incredibly black and white; there are only the pure, perfect angels, and the rest of what lives; scum. This scum is unfortunate enough to be subject to Uriel's nastier side, as a violent sadist who puts them through hellish tortures to 'rehabilitate' them, or, more often, drive them insane and kill them. Even worse treatment is regarded for those who she suspects of harboring secrets, and demons, who Uriel sees as wild animals. Truly, she is an unpredictable and terrifyingly two-faced person who can swing between gruesome extremes. To Uriel, even the greatest extremes of cruelty and sadism are righteous when used against Heaven's enemies, the front that she uses to indulge her horrific impulses freely. Her practical experience and casual charisma command respect from her underlings, many of which are suicidally loyal to her. For these, it helps that she speaks in a rough, impolite manner, quite unlike the other archangels, who are known to be strict and serious at all times. Indeed, Uriel goes against this with what seems to be unflinching optimism and cheeriness, just as she does with her habit for brash, reckless behavior and impulsive nature. Though Uriel loves the simple pleasure of torturing others, she loves life-or-death combat even more, finding it exhilarating, but more importantly, the only way a weapon of mass destruction such as herself can truly live. Just as her own underlings are suicidally loyal to her, Uriel is suicidally loyal to Mastema and Heaven as a whole; though, as far as Uriel is concerned, Mastema’s will is the will of all Heaven. There are many things she enjoys, her own sadism above all, but her loyalty to Heaven means she never indulges when it would go against her duty. Such things as her own values and desires are transient and wholly unimportant compared to the infinity that is Heaven. Despite this, her struggles with her own impulsive nature means that she often slips into violent, uncontrollable rages, an imprecise weapon that, while lethal, often causes trouble for Mastema. She is closer to the wild animal that she paints demons as than they are, an untamed, wild dog that lives to kill and nothing more. Uriel is perpetually haunted by her own failings, the greatest of all being her own failure to stop Lucifer in her tracks before she became as powerful and influential as she did. Now, she's much, much more vigilant than she was then, aiming to avoid giving any other angels the same opportunity. Though she may find the bureaucratic work that she has to stumble through boring and annoying, she works efficiently, is organized, and never complains. While Uriel is certainly obnoxiously arrogant, she has little to no self-worth, seeing herself as a weapon, and seeing all other angels in the same light, expecting the same blind willingness to die in each and every one of them. For Uriel, life is simple. She was born to torture, to kill, and to eventually die. Nothing else holds Uriel's interest. Her duty is all that she has, all that she cares for. Her fate as a weapon is something she accepted long ago, having had it hammered deep into her head by Yaldabaoth. Perhaps she once complained, but now there is only acceptance, and happiness that Mastema wields her as skillfully and efficiently as she does. She has no issues with the end that Mastema seeks, having long ago resigned herself to her fate as a weapon, to be discarded once her role is complete, and finally achieve release. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Personal Abilities= Genius Intelligence, Mastery in Martial Arts and Swordsmanship, Instinctive Reaction, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Uriel's attacks damage opponents on not just a physical level, but a conceptual one as well), Death Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Her magic affects fate, causing the worst outcomes to materialize for her victims), Fear Manipulation (Can induce fear, panic, and anxiety on a galactic scale and constantly intensify these feelings in her opponents to the point of causing death), Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Uriel has her own immensely powerful gravitational field, which she can control), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate and transmit information through higher spatial dimensions, and create multidimensional constructs), Illusion Manipulation (Can create perfect illusions and even use the most powerful form of illusion, Super Phantasmagoria, which inverts the inner world of a victim to trap them within), Information Manipulation and Analysis (She can easily analyze others with a glance thanks to her Eagle Eye), Law Manipulation (Uriel can affect, alter, and destroy laws, even Tabris, and wields her own), Light Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Uriel has her own immensely powerful magnetic field, which she can control), Mathematics Manipulation (Uriel can alter mathematics and how math affects the world using World Operator), Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Uriel can alter and control the laws of physics), Pocket Reality Manipulation (She can materialize and control her inner world as a pocket dimension), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All her attacks, physical or magical, affect the soul just as they do the body), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Absorption (Angels can use their wings to absorb magic and energy, and she can energize and heal herself by absorbing the fear and negative emotions of others), Clairvoyance, Danmaku, Dimensional Travel, Incorporeality/Intangibility (Immaterial; Uriel is made out of magic and immune to conventional physical harm), Invisibility, Portal Creation, Power Mimicry (Can analyze and copy the combat styles of others), Power Nullification (Can negate the abilities of others with Cassiel, weakening them and forcing them onto a lower level of existence), Sealing (She can seal others within her inner world as information, or in their own inner worlds by inverting their souls), Shapeshifting, Summoning, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from nothing but the data of her soul and can exist independently from her body) |-|General Mage Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; vital processes such as breathing, drinking, eating, and sleeping are alien and unnecessary for angels), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (A mage can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Can toy with base Lucifer and match her while she's under the effects of Judecca Rex. Comparable to base Jophiel and Raphael). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can casually keep up with Lucifer, and her attacks can cover galactic distances at high speeds). Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Stronger than Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit). Striking Strength: At least Galactic (Can casually beat around Lucifer with a sheathed Cassiel, match her strength in Judecca Rex, and shatter Tabris with her own law). Durability: At least Galaxy level (Can tank blows from base Lucifer and survive extensive punishment from her while in Judecca Rex). Stamina: Limitless. Due to her Fruit of Life, Uriel is supplied with what is an infinite source of magical energy, allowing her to fight indefinitely, though her stamina may suffer if her soul is extremely badly wounded, though this is something that is extremely difficult to accomplish. Thanks to her immense willpower and slavish devotion to Heaven, Uriel is incredibly hard to put down, showing the will and endurance to fight on for long stretches of time, even as she is badly injured by Lucifer again and again, taking blows that would've been lethal for nearly anyone else without much issue. Range: Low Multiversal (She can reach into and affect other universes with her magic, control Tartarus while in other universes, and slash across such distances instantly thanks to Cassiel's properties) Standard Equipment: Her law, Cassiel. Intelligence: Supergenius. Like the rest of the archangels, Uriel is a terrifyingly competent and intelligent individual gifted with the ability to surpass any other from the first moment of her life. Left in charge of the Shepherds, Heaven's police forces, Uriel excels at perception, observation, and analysis, her greatest areas of skill, with her eyesight being so absolute and so powerful that she can cast her awareness across all of Heaven at once, peering into even the souls of angels to see their secrets. The knowledge she gains through this is put to good use in her work, with few lawbreakers escaping instant and brutal punishment, and she uses it extremely effectively in combat. Such an understanding of psychology makes Uriel an incredibly dangerous opponent who makes good use of her analytical skills to psychologically dissect, manipulate, and attack whoever is unfortunate enough to face her, pairing this with her mastery over illusionary magic to crush their minds, souls, and willpower, rendering them incapable of fighting back in the slightest. Even without these skills, however, Uriel is an exceptional duelist with an unconventional combat style, using Logos in an unusual but practical manner to disorient and annihilate anyone who faces her. While she may lack precision, she fights with a trademark animalistic brutality, easily overpowering and overwhelming opponents thanks to her experience, sheer force, and adaptability. Compared to her more skilled siblings, she may lack in technical ability, but in practice, Uriel is a match for the best of them, and can match and outperform even Lucifer, Hell's greatest duelist, in single combat. Weaknesses: Uriel is prone to arrogance, often fighting with Cassiel sheathed and its effects suppressed because of this, and sadism. Her unconventional style of combat is one that often incurs great risk to herself due to its self-destructive nature. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As an archangel, Uriel is equipped with an incredibly efficient and powerful magical array, designed to be perfect from the first moment of her life. From the beginning, she was made to be a weapon, a sharpened blade that acts with unmatched brutality, excelling in combat, violently efficient spellcasting, and withstanding brutal punishment. Existing for the purpose of bloodshed, her true power and worth is plainly visible in the midst of battle, growing stronger and stronger as she indulges her sadism. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Uriel can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Uriel’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel across intergalactic distances. Radar: Uriel’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Uriel’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Uriel’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Uriel is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: Uriel is the third angel to have been created by Yaldabaoth, fashioned from Yaldabaoth’s will and drifting stardust. As an angel, Uriel has all the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Fruit of Life:' Like the rest of her siblings, Uriel possesses the magical organ known as a Fruit of Life, a magical core created by Yaldabaoth for her own use. For the archangels and their creator, the Fruit of Life acts as a stellar core, a mass of magic and plasma smaller and denser than a neutron star, the size of a fist. It supplies Uriel with an infinite amount of magical energy, synthesized from the infinite potential released by the Big Bang that created Heaven, along with an extremely powerful magnetic and gravitational field subject to her own control. Granting not only raw energy, a Fruit of Life also provides a substantial boost to computation. More than a mere mass of energy, it is a high-power, multi-dimensional processing unit that calculates and transfers information through higher dimensions. While Fruits of Life are certainly important, as the pinnacles of Heavenly magic, science, and power, losing one is no issue for any archangel, and Uriel can regenerate her Fruit of Life easily. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Eagle Eye: In Heaven, there exists no being with greater eyesight than Uriel, the sharpest-sighted spirit, whose silver eyes see all. This surpasses the basic, limited physical concept of sight, so Uriel’s gaze can operate even without light, past the confines of space, and in all directions, as if she were facing all sides at once. It operates independently of her radar, but can function in sequence with it to give Uriel perfect omnidirectional awareness. Seeing across all of Heaven, Uriel’s influence can reach all things in her sight, and her blade can cut down all things in her mind’s eye as if they stood right in front of her, striking even into their soul. In Heaven, it is popularly believed that Uriel’s sight can even pierce the soul and see into the heart of any angel, an exaggeration certainly, but one with basis in fact; for most beings, there is no way to hide the truth of one’s soul from Uriel, making lying impossible. The truth is simple. Nothing escapes Uriel’s perception. All sins and all secrets are laid bare in the light. The sheer power of her sight is even enough to easily, instantly, and accurately judge the power and capabilities of others with a glance, potentially even giving Uriel knowledge of their abilities with nothing more than a cursory examination. * Galgal: Should the power of her own sight alone prove to be not enough, Uriel can open up these ambulatory eyes within other spaces, using them to observe and track her opponents at all times. There is no feasible limit to the amount of Galgal Uriel can open up at once. * Spiritual Profiling: Thanks to a familiarity with the soul, Uriel can come up with a detailed and generally accurate profile of another individual’s soul and its composition just by spending time around them and analyzing their actions. It’s even more effective in combat, during which Uriel can come to conclusions on her opponent’s inner world based on their magic, how it functions, and how it’s used. This is far from foolproof and prone to error, but any profile will be refined over time, becoming more and more accurate and laying the foundation of future analysis and attack. Thanks to her own talents, Uriel has a disturbing knack for instantly determining the fears and weaknesses of others based on their actions and missteps. A single mistake can trigger Uriel’s intuition and give her insight as to a critical weakness in a victim’s soul, making any fight against her an extremely dangerous prospect. Nightmare Reader: A magic that can be used to manifest the fears of a target in reality, and the magic that Uriel uses most, a malicious magic meant to torment her victims psychologically and drive them to their breaking point. The signature magic of the Shepherds, and even more so Angelic Intelligence, Nightmare Reader was created and developed by Uriel herself. For Uriel, one of the most feared angels in existence, this is a magic that manifests itself through her very existence, with every nightmare and every fear acting as an extension of her own body. These extremely accurate replications are created using the information Uriel sees within her opponent’s souls with her unparalleled sight. There is no Nightmare Reader better than Uriel, whose inner world is the source of her favored magic. While anyone would feel some measure of fear when confronted with their worst nightmares, the nature of Uriel’s magic, combined with her own skill in manipulation, supernaturally magnifies this fear. Within the swirling darkness of these constructs, negative futures and undesired outcomes can be seen by opponents, seeming more and more real the more they look at them. The deeper they fall into fear, the more monstrous and powerful their nightmares become, ultimately becoming so powerful that dying from shock alone is completely possible. Thanks to her mastery of illusionary magic, Uriel can even shroud herself in her opponent’s fears, allowing them to seep into her soul so that she can best embody them, becoming a living nightmare through a technique she knows as Icelus. At its most powerful, Uriel can literally transform into her opponent’s nightmares, becoming a being of pure fear. In addition, at this level, even abstract fears can be more accurately manifested as conceptual curses that aim to realize them; for example, those that fear death will be cursed to have it creep up on them. Even fate is subject to the sheer power of Uriel’s magic, as it twists itself in accordance with what her opponent fears most. *'Feeding Fear:' Uriel can draw upon the fear felt by her opponents and all others around her, friend or foe, to increase her own power, replenish stamina, and heal severe wounds, feeding upon these negative emotions and using them to sustain her own existence. While always useful, it becomes increasingly dangerous as Uriel’s victim slips deeper and deeper into complete horror, causing these anxieties to intensify the more Uriel feeds, weakening her opponent more and more in the process. This can even potentially kill someone on its own, completely breaking down and consuming their soul as it is entirely lost to Uriel. In Tartarus and Heaven, Feeding Fear’s power is unprecedented, providing an immense boost to her sheer magical force without necessitating the loss of a single life. The fear that those in Heaven and Tartarus live in is constant, a simple fact of life, almost a law itself, and the power it grants Uriel is thus unmatched in these areas, easily multiplying her power several times over. **'Hysteria Star:' Drawing upon the anxieties and fears of others on a massive scale, typically using Tartarus as a source, Uriel manifests an immense globe of magical energy made up of these negativities, compounded and compressed into such a form. Almost like a black sun, it hangs over the battlefield, awakening uncontrollable panic and fear in those who see it, capable of throwing entire galactic sectors into complete madness and chaos. Uriel can launch this negative mass at an opponent as if it were a bomb, leaving anything in its path to be eaten up by anxiety and dissolved into nothingness, crushed by the weight of so many people’s fears. Alternatively, she can use Feeding Fear to consume all those negative emotions to greatly boost her own capabilities and bring herself back from the brink of death in a pinch. *'Hunting Horror:' Uriel forces the laws of nature back onto her opponent, trapping them under such restrictions such as the need to breathe, and sets a nightmare upon them. Should they give in and breathe for even a second, or look upon Uriel and her illusions, these horrors will snap onto them with unparalleled, animalistic brutality. *'Paranoia Agent:' Uriel can use her magic to blend into her surroundings, disappearing from sight and sense, becoming impossible to properly process as present by her victims. Those she stalks will only see her in glimpses out of the corner of their eyes before she vanishes once more, causing steadily heightening paranoia. *'Heartbreak Trigger:' One of Uriel's most powerful abilities, a spell that, in most situations, will net a certain kill in the most horrific of ways, but one that can only be used under certain conditions. Uriel must reach deep into her opponent’s soul to use this magic, and forcibly dredge up the deep, buried memories within them, to remind them how low they once were. Each injury and all trauma that remains recorded by their soul is materialized on Uriel's opponent at once. Even something as little as a papercut returns to split the skin, slicing even the soul, and even if the victim may have forgotten or repressed some wounds, the soul remembers unless they have completely wiped it away. While all these physical and spiritual wounds can be crippling, the real kicker is the trauma itself. Any injury associated with trauma brings with it the memories, in pristine detail, every sensation and feeling. For those who have lived hard lives, every traumatic experience seems to happen at once. Most opponents would die instantly just from the shock and harm of their wounds returning, but the resurgence of trauma digs it in deeper, with all but the strongest-willed buckling under the weight, driven into a suicidal despair and horror so intense that their injuries are irrelevant. After all, they simply will themselves to death. Super Phantasmagoria: The most powerful form of illusion, the pinnacle of all hallucinatory magic. While most illusions work by fooling or warping one’s senses or mind, Super Phantasmagoria strikes at the fundamental existence of its target, inverting its victim’s inner world. This draws them into the depths of their own consciousness, sealing them within their body and giving Uriel freedom to peruse their memories. While this effect is active, the victim is subject to a powerful illusion that can draw upon their memories and fears to create a virtually perfect replication of the real world. The specifics are completely up to Uriel - her illusions can be realistic, complex, and subtle, or abrupt, disruptive, and seemingly impossible. It’s possible to make a victim relive parts of their life, or even the entirety of it, show other possible outcomes, create false events that convince the victim they’ve defeated Uriel, or just simply put them through painful situations. She can alter their perception of time during this illusion as well, making them experience what is just moments in reality as years upon years of falsehoods. Even if her opponent suspects or knows it’s an illusion, breaking out is an incredibly difficult task. It’s very hard to analyze and counter the spell while caught under its effects, and as Uriel can alter their mind, she can stomp out any such thoughts. And if her opponent does free themselves, they run the risk of being caught in another layer of the illusion, an illusion in which they escaped its effects. As these illusions are realized within the inner world of a victim, the fundamental, conceptual basis of their existence, their effects are reflected in full force on both their body and soul. While normal illusions can harm the victim through shock or suggestion, Super Phantasmagoria can do so outright, potentially even killing them. They also derive the energy needed from their victim. Besides killing or distracting an opponent, they can also be used to seal an opponent within their own consciousness and potentially control their body. World Operator: The magic of world programming, which allows Uriel to reach into the fabric of space and time to bend reality and its laws to her will. This degree of magic allows for the strings of universe itself to be used as a canvas for spellcasting, so that Uriel can twist even probability, quantum mechanics, and mathematics. *'System Administrator:' Uriel’s position as an archangel allows her to easily interface with and even control the universal cloud of data, information, and angelic thoughts that is Yesod. In Heaven, Yesod connects to all computers and angels and acts as the foundation for their communications system, almost like a hive mind that all angels instinctively use to communicate and share information. It functions on a multi-dimensional scale, with higher-ranking, more secretive channels existing on different frequencies and dimensions. Due to her intelligence, authority, and knowledge of Yesod’s systems, Uriel has access to most of Yesod’s communication channels, and can use them to enter into and read the minds of nearly any angel in Heaven, to gather information and keep tabs on her underlings. Uriel can even move through Yesod, transmitting herself across its multiple dimensions and controlling her own dimensional structure. Yesod can also be used as a foundation for World Operator, as it is integrated into Heaven’s base reality and can thus be programmed to reprogram and manipulate parts of Heaven. While Uriel can use Yesod as a medium for many of her powers, she does not need it to do so and can easily manipulate similar networks and clouds in the same way. *'Fall:' As the Archangel of Light, Uriel can, with the utmost of ease, strip an angel of their halo and wings, resulting in their Fall from Heaven, into the form of a fallen angel. Cassiel: Uriel’s primary weapon, a massive, blazing golden longsword over two meters long. While to the untrained eye, it may just appear to be a sword, it is in truth much more, an incarnated law, the sister blade of the law of free will that Lucifer stole from Heaven. It exists in opposition to Tabris as the law of oppression, subjugation, and domination. As large as it is, Uriel wields Cassiel skillfully and can swing it around easily with only a single hand. Its information is contained in Uriel’s soul, so even if the sword is destroyed or misplaced, Uriel can simply rematerialize it in her hand or in its sheath. As a law, Cassiel is essentially a weaponized concept, a blade embodying the very idea of Heavenly oppression and its hierarchy. Any cut from this blade brings with it the idea of subjugation, forcing any affected opponent to their knees, to accept their place as inferior, lowering them to a position where they simply cannot oppose Uriel. They do not have the speed or strength to put up any meaningful struggle even if they can somehow move, having dropped down to what is simply a lower level of existence. Not only will they struggle to muster up even the slightest opposition, but they will have difficulty even making choices their own, compelled to follow Uriel’s orders and divulge all their secrets. Every wound inflicted by Cassiel makes this effect more powerful, and its power increases even further to match its victim’s wills. The more a target strives and struggles for freedom and power, the harder Uriel’s law comes down on them, making it the ultimate counter for Tabris. Given Uriel’s animalistic brutality, she rarely uses this law with precision, wielding it as an instrument of destruction with which to punish her opponents, only occasionally using it to impose more specific orders. *'Angled Edge:' While it may appear to have only a single edge, Cassiel’s blade is perpetually turning to all directions, allowing it to cut along any angle and bend in seemingly impossible ways that go against any understanding of space. Thanks to a combination of her skill and this property, Uriel can make impossible turns in her attacks, snapping her blade in sudden movements to catch her opponents no matter where they dodge. Distance is irrelevant, as regardless of the range, Uriel can cut through any opponent, through all in her line of sight, and the very idea of her slashes follow her target, striking them within their soul even if their body may seem to be untouched. With focus, she can deliver a single slash that can cut through all she sees at once, showcasing the full scope of her sadism. *'Detain:' By hitting an opponent with the sheath of Cassiel, Uriel can transport them into a cell in Tartarus, breaking them down into encrypted information and instantly absorbing them, trapping them within her soul to face judgment. *'Suppressor:' Uriel usually keeps Cassiel sheathed within a highly advanced suppressor that completely inhibits its powers as a law, rendering it the equivalent of any other undrawn blade. While this may limit the power and utility at Uriel’s disposal, it does little to make her any less dangerous, as she has the strength and murderous intent to wield even this sheathed blade with masterful skill and the force to cut through her opponents as if it were just as sharp. When sheathed, Cassiel actually has no blade, as its size would make the sheath unwieldy and make it difficult to quickly draw. Its blade materializes only when Uriel has drawn it from its sheath, but Uriel can cut opponents with the blade before she even draws it thanks to her monstrous skill. As the sheath was built for only Uriel’s use, only she can unsheathe a law from it, and it can be used to forcibly lock down other laws by sheathing them inside of it. Logos: Logos is a heavenly martial art, system of magic, and philosophy developed by Yaldabaoth and spread throughout Heaven. Dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being and using it in its entirety in combat, Logos is an instinctive fallback for angels, who have its foundation programmed into them. Logos works by clearing the user’s mind, sweeping away their emotions and identity for a time so that they can better focus on combat, making it difficult for angels to form stable identities and properly process emotions. As they generally lack any strong identities or emotions by default, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos. With this supernatural concentration and the powerful will behind it, Logos revolves around transcending physical attacks and instead relying on pure magical attacks. The user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an instantaneous force with no physical component. These cannot be responded to by normal means, instead requiring magical defenses and accurate predictions to counter them. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and pure magic, so an opponent must defend themselves on both a physical and magical level at once. Among all those who make use of Logos, Uriel is one of the most skilled, excelling specifically in one-on-one combat as a master duelist. While skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she greatly prefers and specializes in swordsmanship, applying Logos to all of her sword techniques and other magical abilities and weaving them into combat with masterful skill. Her style is somewhat unconventional, but no less effective given her practical experience. *'Eight Ends:' A technique that focuses on disabling an opponent’s senses to leave them helpless, channeled through Uriel’s attacks. The senses it deactivates are not limited to the five senses of the body, and include a target’s self-awareness, memories, and even their consciousness itself. As mages rely on magical sensing and their own thoughts more than their conventional five senses, a magic limited to these things would be useless, so Eight Ends targets the foundation of things and disables them as well. The deactivation of all an opponent’s senses leads to a comatose state that leaves them incapable of acting or thinking, though mages with powerful defenses can resist these effects, and those with highly developed souls and enough power can act unconsciously in such a state, relying on muscle memory and instinct alone. Few opponents are competent like this. The true power of Eight Ends does not aim to deactivate senses, however, but to destroy them, ultimately seeking to destroy an opponent by completely erasing their consciousness and sense of self. *'Luminous Fist:' The existence of those who have truly mastered Logos and reached a level that not even Yaldabaoth reached in life - the transcendence of thought and action. At this level, Uriel does not stand on the level of other, lesser martial artists or mages, but stands above, with a pure, thoughtless consciousness that cannot be clouded by indecision, fear, or confusion. It is not something that has to be activated and automatically comes into play once she starts fighting. In combat, Uriel has no need for conscious thought or intentions as not just their body, but all of their existence, acts on their supernatural instinct. As opposed to thinking out her movements, Uriel subconsciously takes in all of her opponent’s actions and unconsciously reacts. This allows her to easily intuit the perfect way to dodge every attack and how to respond. At this level, thoughts are only an accessory to martial arts, and are unnecessary to show the full extent of one’s skill. Though this state can be described as “thoughtless”, Uriel is still thinking while using the ability, just extremely quickly and without being disturbed by any mental defilement. She remains fully capable of analyzing opponents and their abilities, processing large amounts of information, and performing complex calculations. These things actually become even easier than before due to her absolute unconscious focus. However, it does not make her consciousness superfluous, and can potentially be disturbed by a strong enough attack on her mind. Of course, this is very difficult due to Uriel’s powerful magical protections and willpower. Tartarus: Uriel’s inner world, a world unlike most, one that does not need Uriel’s presence to maintain it any longer, given permanent sustaining structure by Heavenly technology. This is because it provides Heaven a constant service as its highest security prison, a top-secret area that exists as its own dimension, simultaneously connected to both Heaven and Hell. It is a world born from the same ideals as Cassiel, a world of oppression and subjugation where Heaven’s opponents are crushed and ground to dust. While Tartarus could theoretically stretch to be as large as a galaxy, this is hardly necessary, so it is only around the size of a planet, a gargantuan space station of magic and machinery separated from space and time. It has its own Yesod network that can connect to Heaven’s and is completely under Uriel’s control, storing information on all of Tartarus’ prisoners, among many more sets of important data. At its core lies a massive Hysteria Star that keeps its prisoners and any infiltrators in a constant state of anxious panic. In Tartarus, the cells are not physical, but abstract and magical; prisoners are trapped in divisions in Yesod, forced into a new form as encrypted information and left to suffer as their inner worlds are inverted and their worst nightmares brought to reality in their sealed slumber. In their seals, these prisoners will see whatever Uriel and her underlings desire, suffering through agonizing illusions meant to break their spirits. As it is her inner world, Uriel’s perception stretches across all of Tartarus, to every corner, every cell, and every inch of Yesod. There are no secrets here and there is no escape from Uriel’s eyes. Thousands of angels, all of the highest caliber, are constantly swarming through its labyrinthine corridors, keeping a watch for intruders or escapees, while others of their number subject the prisoners to unspeakable torment and prolong their miserable lives through sinister medical technologies. While Uriel may be rarely present herself, she is always aware of Tartarus and its contents. Not even the slightest changes can escape her notice, and as a result, none have ever escaped Tartarus. It is just as much a tomb as it is a prison. To fulfill this role, Uriel can control Tartarus in a number of ways, manipulating its structure and laws to keep prisoners in and intruders out. Tartarus is filled with countless traps; illusionary rooms that drag victims back to their cells while they think they have escaped, rooms with laws that prevent even the slightest movement, rooms that seem to go on forever in all directions, rooms without directions at all, or in which time stands at a perpetual standstill. Transportation techniques such as teleportation are only possible for those with clearance, and even moving out of a cell subjects prisoners to constant agony. Every aspect of Tartarus is under Uriel’s control, her greatest weapon. Tartarus’ technology and functions can be utilized by other high-ranking angels, but none have as masterful control over it as Uriel, who can control it no matter her location, while others may need to be within its command room. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Trivia * As a joke, Uriel was designed to resemble Ushiromiya Battler. It's a weird joke. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimension Users Category:ESTJ Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Instinct Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Original Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sense Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 3